A Story of the Draconian War
by BlackHusky
Summary: Draconians (my use): A hybrid race of ponies crossed with dragons. This is a Story of An epic battle in order to reclaim a lost kingdom. Will Princess Tiger Beat succeed, or will the Draconians overwhelm her and her small army? (Celestials are alicorns that are like Celestia and Luna)


"hmm..." Book Shelf muttered, "What book to read today?" He trotted over to a shelf in his library and almost tripped over a grey book on the floor. "I don't remember receiving this book..." He picked it up with his unicorn magic and read the title aloud, "The Draconian War. Seems interesting." he went to his desk and began reading. "It was over one thousand years ago when our princess paid a heavy sacrifice to the Draconians..."

"We've hidden in these caves for far too long." Princess Tiger Beat said to the emptiness of her little hole. "I have to rally what little troops we have. She stood and walked out. "Shadow Fang!" she called out.

"Yes, your majesty?" The blind Pegasus said, following the Celestial Alicorn's voice.

"Gather all of my subjects. We will be heading back into this old battle."

"yes, M'lady." He said and galloped off to gather every pony.

After two hours, Every one of Tiger Beat's subjects were gathered in the underground tunnel center. The sounds of muttering and worries reverberated through the large dome.

"Attention! Attention, my subjects!" In that instant, all noise was silenced, "I know we've hidden in this tunnel system, ever since the Draconians took over this kingdom...but now is the time we fight back; to regain Aliconus!" The princess looked out at her subjects.

"With all due respect, milady, we've suffered enough!" One Pegasus mare shouted out.

"You're right, we have suffered enough. That is why we must end this war with one final battle! We must not subject ourselves to these dark tunnels any longer! We must rise up, and reclaim our land! We are ponies, not moles! This was our land first! We must not give it up without a proper fight! WHO IS WITH ME!?" she shouted out and cheers rose up from the crowd as they dispersed to gather armor and weapons.

Princess Tiger Beat smiled and galloped to her chambers to prepare, as well.

"is every pony in their positions?" Tiger beat whispered.

"yes, Milady." A soldier confirmed.

"good...the stealth division will be my support as i work my way into Drykosus's chambers. The tracking and mage divisions will hold off the outer guards." She silently flew down from her position, overlooking the ruins left of her castle, as a group of pegasi followed.

Soon afterward, a buzzing noise rang through the area. Indicating that the enemy was aware of their presence.

"No need to be silent anymore. ADVANCE FROM YOUR POSITIONS!" Tiger beat ordered as her army poured over the surrounding hills of the city.

"Poison Swirl, Tail Wind, take the stealth division and set a perimeter around Drykosus's chambers! i want no one coming near our battle!"

"Yes, milady!" The two mares said in unison as they flew lower.

"It's time." Princess Tiger Beat muttered as she flew into the King's chambers. "Drykosus! show yourself! It's time for your defeat!"

"Heh heh heh...MY defeat? you sssssure are bold." A voice slivered from the shadows as the Draconian king crept from them, as well.

"This was my kingdom to begin wit, and i want it back!" Tiger Beat tucked in her chin, making her horn parallel to the ground, "Prepare to die!"

Drykosus roared in such a way that sounded like mocking laughter and tilted his head, making his horn parallel, also. "it's been MY kingdom for nine years, and it's going to be mine for far much longer after tonight." He spread his dragon wings and bared his fangs. "you are the one who is going to DIE!" He lunged forward. As did Tiger Beat.

The two fought in the chambers and, eventually, their fight led outside. each struck their foe and quickly flew back to gain distance. Again and again, this process repeated and, occasionally, one would use magic to strike the other.

Their battle seemed to drag on forever and Tiger Beat was becoming tired. Drykosus noticed this and stuck her right wing with his dark magic.

"Grah!" Tiger beat screamed out as she plummeted to the ground.

"What did i tell you, you insolent FOOL!? you shall die tonight!" The Draconian flew down to finish off his prize, just as she was struggling to get up.

"no...no pony else is dying tonight!" Tiger beat proclaimed as she used every last ounce of magic in her soul to perform a powerful spell.

"what...? Wrrraaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Drykosus shouted as an orange and black aurora type light enveloped both him and Tiger Beat.

When the light faded, all that was left was a large black and blue crystal...and an unconscious princess that had been reduced to a simple Pegasus.

"Milady!" some soldiers called out, rushing to help her.

"Is...is he...secured?" Tiger beat coughed as she woke up.

"yes...but...your horn...it's gone." The first one said.

"No, it's simply dormant within my soul... my magic will return when the time comes." as if on cue, a shriek rang out from the trees and all of the Draconian soldiers retreated.

"You are still our Princess..." Tail wind said as the entire army appeared and bowed before the princess. Tiger beat smiled and drifted back into unconsciousness.

Book Shelf closed the book and placed it on it's appropriate shelf. "What an interesting battle." he said, staring out the window at the Crystal Monument, resting in the town square outside of his library. In the center lied a beautiful black and blue crystal. "It's a shame that it's only a fairy tail..." He sighed.


End file.
